1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new pesticidal compositions comprising phoxim and certain pyrethroids and to a method of using such compositions to combat pests.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain oxime phosphorothioates pesticides are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,591,662 and 3,689,648 which correspond to Belgian Pat. No. 678,139. On the other hand, there are litterally hundreds of articles and patents directed to synthetic pyrethroids, and in particular to their use as insecticides. Examples of compounds of diverse chemical structures which have been found to demonstrate pyrethroid-like activity are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,835,176, 3,996,244, 4,024,163, 4,161,537, and Belgian Pat. Nos. 862,133 and 865,114. For certain uses, an increase in the pesticidal spectrum of either the oxime phosphorothioates or the pyrethroid compounds would be desirable.